


Fingolfin's Worse Begetting Day

by Faervel_Nightstalker13



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fingolfin is done with Fëanor, Fingolfin is just salty his 42nd Begetting Day was ruined, Fëanor doesn't care, Gen, Pre-Darkening, Set during the Noontide of Valinor, mentions of a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faervel_Nightstalker13/pseuds/Faervel_Nightstalker13
Summary: "Worst begetting day ever," Ñolofinwë groused."The fact you're still alive is what you should consider a good begetting day present," Fëanáro shrugged as he started to look for an unbroken bottle of sweetened wine.





	Fingolfin's Worse Begetting Day

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Quenya names of Fëanor and Fingolfin in this drabble. 
> 
> I apologize if one or both of them are OOC.

"Worst begetting day ever," Ñolofinwë groused. The boy, who had just turned two-and-forty years of age, looked at the mess that his begetting day had turned into. He glared at the broken plates and tables. He turned his glare onto his half-brother. "I know you've no love for me, but can you _please_ learn to restrain yourself?"

"The fact you're still alive is what you should consider a good begetting day present," Fëanáro shrugged as he started to look for an unbroken bottle of sweetened wine. "I'd advise you to take this as a lesson to never let your...more, ah, _distant_ relations to come to another Noldorin celebration."

"But was it really necessary to start a fight right in front of the High King himself?"

"Ingwion threw the first insults," the elder muttered, peeved as he poured wine into a glass. "I was just defending myself."

"If we're shifting blame," the boy said dryly, "then it is, indeed, your fault for this mess. You could have just ignored my cousin and walked away." But then irritation flashed briefly across his young face before he managed to school his expression. "Instead you felt the need to defend your pride and in so doing you have _shamed_ yourself in front of the _High Kin_ g--our _father_ , mind you."

That caused Fëanáro to bristle, irritated. "So...you think I should have, instead, let him walk over me." The scathing tone almost caused the youth to flinch.

"No. I'm saying you should have ignored Ingwion and dealt with him _after_ my celebration," Ñolofinwë huffed, gaining control of himself. "Actually, I wish you'd never come at all. Then this," he gestured to the upturned tables, spilled food, and various broken plates, glasses and wine bottles, "would have been avoided." He walked down the steps to help the servants clean the mess up, shaking his head in disgust.

"Atto ordered me to be here, just so you're aware!" Fëanáro called after the boy. "I would never come otherwise!"

"Save yourself the dignity and don't _ever_ come to _anymore_ of my begetting day celebrations!" was the reply he received.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Know where and how I can improve as a writer is always nice to know.
> 
> Edit: Thank you, Ariana for correcting me on that it should be Ingwion.


End file.
